


The End of the Good Things

by Tortellini



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Book/Movie 1: The Hunger Games, Brothers, Canon Compliant, District 12, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Gen, Heavy Angst, Light Angst, Minor Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark, POV Peeta Mellark, Poverty, Psychological Drama, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Starvation, Teen Angst, Teen Years, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Wordcount: 100-500, Young Katniss Everdeen, Young Peeta Mellark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Peeta Mellark thinks about his life, and the lives of those around him--strangers, and loved ones. And suddenly, after he's Reaped, he's afraid his life is gonna end a lot sooner than he originally planned.Oneshot/drabble





	The End of the Good Things

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["Perfect"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/312687) by Simple Plan. 



Peeta Mellark had it pretty good in life. He was sixteen (almost done with the Reapings), and  he was the youngest son of well off bakers. Sure though, he had to help work to support his family. And sometimes if he wasn't careful enough, he got burned. Oh...and sometimes his mom yelled a lot...

But he had a roof over his head, and food in his belly. Peeta tried to stay humble. He considered himself lucky.

...well luckier than some, that is.

Luckier than Haymitch Abernathy, the sullen victor of the fiftieth Hunger Games, who turned to drink after sending kid after kid to their own slaughter.

Luckier than the tiny blonde girl, terrified and shy, who had just been Reaped. She'd stand no chance, none at all...

And lastly, luckier than the dark-haired Seam girl who had rushed to volunteer. She was sort of familiar...but the odds weren't really in her favor either...

In the end though, Peeta wasn't lucky enough.

"...and our male tribute is Peeta Mellark!"

Then again, he thought as he walked up the stairs of the stage to his ultimate death...all good things come to an end. 


End file.
